The Last Saint of Vale
by AnInterestedThirdParty
Summary: Whether through choice or some strange twist of fate, Jaune Arc has been forced into a mystery. After the death of one of his classmates, Jaune is given the chance to help. But why does he feel like there is more to this story than meets the eye? /weekly updates, short chapters, mystery heavy/


**Hi, hope you enjoy. I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Yatsuhashi shouldered through the heavy wooden door and threw himself out into the snow. His movements were jerky and the slick ground limited his speed. He had to make it, he knew that better than anyone. He'd left his attacker in the dust but wolves always traveled in packs. Killing a hunter was no easy task, one would never attempt it alone.

The wind howled and he quickened his pace. He'd been wounded, he knew that but the snow behind him seemed almost too red. He had tried calling upon his aura, but it had eluded him. He was a man stripped of his armor, his mortality all to obvious.

Yet he had to continue.

The pale lights of the CCT glimmered in the distance and he struggled towards them. The two guards at the entrance put up a fight but even in his aura-less, wounded state, they were no match for Yatsuhashi. He had taken one down easily but the other took some work. He'd gone for the soldier's neck, maybe doing too much damage. The pain was making him sloppy.

The elevator was slow but it never stopped.

The doors opened and he was bathed in the sickly green light of the terminals. He logged into the system quickly, hands too cold—one was sticky. He leaned forward, putting his weight onto his good leg.

His hands began to shake so he pulled up the voice function.

"Contact, Atlas Military, Office of Intelligence," he whispered. The screen clicked and began cycling through addresses before highlighting one and opening a conference screen. Yatsuhashi watched it work before groaning.

"Cancel call," he said.

The screen flickered, the program waiting for his next command.

The boy leaned back and took his hand off the hole in his chest. The blood flow was weak but he could still watch it pump in dying gasps.

"Contact," he took a breath, "Tomari Prefecture, Daichi household." The computer repeated the process and began attempting to make the call.

Yatsuhashi never heard the elevator doors open behind him. He never heard the quiet, practiced footfalls approaching him. But through lidded eyes, he could see the call being canceled; he could feel himself being thrown from his chair.

"You've made this very difficult for me." the silhouette above him said.

Yatsuhashi smiled.

* * *

 _So there I was at the end of the world._

 _The blonde girl turns around in her chair and glares at me. Her body is thin and lightly dressed but her petite size frames her face perfectly. Her eyes are large and blue, the kind of blue you see at the edge of mountain lakes. The kind of blue you dream about._

 _"This is the part where I warn you," she says._

 _The classroom around us is empty and the world outside the window seems just a bit too pink, a bit too fluffy._

 _"Are you listening, Jaune? Eyes up, hunter."_

 _I turn back to her and nod._

 _"That's good." She pulls her feet up onto her chair and rests her chin on her knees. She watches me from the corner of her eye. "This is important—focus is a virtue."_

 _I nod again._

 _"The thing about heroes is they never back down. You've read the books—right? The hero is the dashing knight on the horse. He saves the day, gets the girl, and lives happily-ever-after." She pauses and sighs up at the ceiling. "You'll never be that kind of hero."_

 _I hear a light buzz of static but it fades quickly. The girl doesn't seem to notice and continues talking. My eyes are fading._

 _"Life is full of choices and tasks. You don't get to live without facing a few forks in the road. But there are some things that are inevitable. When this story ends you may look around wondering what you could have done differently. You may wonder what you could have done to change your fate."_

 _She says something else, but my head is heavy and sleep seems almost too good._

 _"At the end of the world you will die in a pool of your own blood. You will be full of doubt, you will be full of anger—," existence is fading, "—but rest assured."_

 _She is running a hand through my hair._

 _"You will die a hero."_

* * *

I wake to a scream.

* * *

 **So..did you like it? I haven't posted anything on here in a while and I wanted to try some new stuff out. If I continue this story it will probably be updated weekly. The chapters will be pretty short (I like the idea of short, frequent chapters) and will be pretty content heavy. I don't really know how far I want to take this (I have a pretty developed plot already thought out) so I will just go with the flow. Anyways, please let me know what you think. Is there anything I can do to make the chapter flow better? This story will have some pretty frequent dream sequences so if you want to critique the one here please do.**

 **Also, this story will be told in the present tense (first person) but that is subject to variation given the circumstances.**

 **Bye Bye, please leave a review!**

 **-AITP**


End file.
